vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynia (Wonderful World)
Summary Lynia is a playable character in Wonderful World. She is a hunter for the Special Forces Group "Demon Hunt" of Military Town Berga. She was born from the city Orhan that guards the gate connected to Makai. At the age of 19 she married a childhood friend and lived happily for a while, but was then attacked by a demon who appeared to activate the Makai gates. The city was soon destroyed and Garruk was murdered. After that, Lynia studied battle to sharpen her soul and joins the Demon Hunt at the age of 21. Her Battle capability is one of the most popular in the demonic hunt, and manipulates the magic of water and ice. However, her battle style, places a heavy burden on her body, as she was before a normal daughter. The influence of using too much magical power has begun to appear in her hair. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Lynia Soul Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human, Demon Hunter, Widow, Gardener, Swordswoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Magic, Magic, Ice Magic, Sword Mastery, High Intellect, Sharpness Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting) Range: Close Range with Garruk, farther with Water Magic. Standard Equipment: *'Garruk:' Lynia's Remembrance Sword. As the blade is reduced to just a third of its overall length, so is it's power. Intelligence: Extremely High (Should have fought every Demon in the overall roster (This includes Areyu "The Demon's Claw", & Heathrod "The Demon's Armor.") Weaknesses: She can only use 1/3 of Garruk's Power. Feats: Is a high-ranking Demon Hunter of the Berga "Demon Hunt" Forces, has mastered Water/Ice Magic, According to Sabe's Arcade Mode, She is the final opponent, possibly hinting she was the one who finished him off. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water & Ice Magic:' While Lynia's blade is a third of its overall length, it is capable of using Water as a weapon, & can turn it into Ice. In addition, it can impale, force one into an ice mass, and shatter it. She can even freeze the moisture around an area with one of her moves. *'Rush Splash:' Reduces Skill Break amount average required for use to 25% (Is opposed to the usual 50%.) *'Ice Bound:' Lynia's Original Ability. Can affect any Regular Skill that uses Water by freezing it into Ice spikes, dealing more damaging when hit. *'Silver World:' Lynia's EX Ability. The arena slowly turns white. Due to this, when the screen shatters, if a move that can turn to ice is used, if timed at that point, can turn to ice. *'Hard Hit:' Lynia's first Command Normal. A Short-Ranged Spin Attack. *'Step In:' Lynia's second Command Normal. A Slash that can't be predicted easily on block. *'Hammer Slap:' Lynia's last Command Normal. An Air Only slash that hits the opponent by the head. *'Blue Shooter:' Shoot four water orbs Touhou Style. Dissipates when Lynia is hit. Splashable. Can be turned to Ice. *'Cutting off the Stream:' Creates a giant water disc resembling a whirlpool that attacks at close range. Splashable. *'Ripple Palm:' A trap move that doubles as an actual attack. When it connects, it creates an invisible timer that can only be revealed when it's already too late for the opponent. Dissipates when Lynia is hit. Splashable. *'Ice Lance:' Lynia creates a Lance that stabs the opponent slightly upward (Downward in the air). Only splashable in the air. *'Crystal Sword:' Lynia does a horizontal Slash that freezes the opponent in a huge ice mass. Afterward, Lynia then snaps her fingers and the glacier shatters, sending the enemy flying. *'Deep Frost:' Lynia's Counter Move. Creates a shield that deflects Projectiles and High/Mid attacks; and if hit, it can blast out crystal shards that explode on impact. Splashable. *'Rain of Lamentation:' Lynia summons rain which prevents the opponent from being in the air. The rain is blockable and on hit, puts the opponent into an airtechable state. Won't hit the opponent if they are in hitstun or an airtechable state. Splashable. Can be turned to Ice. *'Disorderly Ice End:' Lynia's Finish Skill. Lynia's chipped sword becomes an Icesword, then she slashes her opponent, then disappears only to fill the screen with more slashes. The Finish Skill ends with the area shattering with the opponent with it, sending them skyward. Lynia's sword then turns back to normal as if the ice became snow. Stats *'Height:' 160cm *'Weight:' 51kg *'Likes:' Growing Flowers *'Hates:' Sabe (The Demon's Sword) *'Values:' Memorial Sword: Garruk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7